


Reject All Substitutes

by flailinginlove



Series: No Substitutes Accepted [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi's genius plans, M/M, except Kakashi's, improper use of clones, no clones were harmed in the writing of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove
Summary: Not all of Kakashi's plans are genius ones.





	Reject All Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> A short sequel no one asked for! But I've always wanted to write what happened with the clones, so I did.
> 
> Set just a little after the epilogue of Accept No Substitutes.

Iruka's body hummed with pleasure, his mind was a haze of Kakashi and the slow drag of their bodies against each other. Soft kisses and languorous thrusts had rendered time meaningless. Maybe they'd been doing this for minutes, maybe hours, Iruka wasn't sure. It'd been long enough that even at their unhurried pace, they were both slick with sweat. Neither of them was inclined to speed things up just yet. They'd get there eventually, but for now this was exactly what Iruka wanted. Slow, deep, _perfect_.

Kakashi's tongue slid against his, his hips rolled.

And then he froze.

Iruka rock against him, trying to get him to move again, but it didn't work. Kakashi pulled back enough to break their kiss.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked.

"Uhh," Kakashi said with all the eloquence of someone under by a mind-body confusion jutsu. He avoided looking Iruka in the eye. Embarrassment stained his cheeks red in a way that had nothing to do with their current activities.

Iruka experienced three whole seconds of knowing, stomach-twisting dread before memories hit him. A boring meeting, an unexpected puff of smoke next to him, the shocked faces of the Council as they turned to him, demanding answers. 

"Right. I must be going now," his clone had said with a wide, fake smile and then dispersed itself. 

_Well, shit_ , Iruka thought. 

Kakashi still wasn't making eye contact.

"A _paper cut_ , Kakashi? _Really_?" The only thing that was keeping Iruka from yelling was the fact that he'd been nearly boneless with pleasure just moments before and it was difficult to go from zero to angry in no time flat when Kakashi was still in him, still hard.

"You were distracting me," Kakashi said.

"I was making a case for increasing the discretionary budget of the Academy!"

"In a very sexy way!"

Iruka glared, but tried to remind himself that he'd been complicit in this stupidity. Kakashi wasn't _entirely_ to blame.

"Okay, look," Kakashi said. "Here's what we do-"

"If you are about to say-"

"We send clones."

" _KAKASHI._ "

"What? It's perfect. Clones got us into trouble, clones can get us out."

" _WE_ got us into trouble. We can't send clones to apologize _for sending clones_!"

"Of course we can! They'll never know."

"Unless your clone gets defeated _BY PAPER_ again."

"It'll be fine as long as your clone doesn't-"

"Rattle off budgetary figures?"

"You know I have a competence kink. You shouldn't use it to your advantage like that."

"I was trying to get money for the Academy, not seduce you!"

"Well, you were doing both."

Iruka covered his face with his hands and groaned. "If you don't get off me right now, I will kill you. _YOU_ you, not clone you. We need to fix this."

"Are you sure we can't send clones?"

" _Kakashi._ "

"Could we maybe just finish-"

" _KAKASHI._ "

"Okay, fine," Kakashi grumbled, pulling out and rolling off him. "But I still say clones are the way to go."

"Noted," Iruka said as he forced himself to get up and head to the bathroom. For all his annoyance, he had to admit clones probably would be easier than making himself look like someone respectable enough to be entrusted with guiding the future of Konoha, and not some disreputable letch who'd just had the prospect of a mind-blowing orgasm stolen by his own poor choices. 

When they arrived at Hokage Tower, Kakashi's office was in chaos with a long-suffering Shizune trying to calm down the Council. Her eyes promised pain and death if they didn't have a _very good_ reason for what had just happened. Iruka could only hope Kakashi didn't tell her what exactly that reason was.

And if after they'd cleaned up their mess, Iruka spent the rest of the evening whispering precise costs of operations into Kakashi's ear then refusing to touch him, well, it seemed like only a fitting punishment. For both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no post! Hi! I still live. I've written a lot in the last two months and will hopefully be posting more frequently again. I do occasionally update tumblr with what I'm working on, so if you are ever curious or want to send me an ask or anything, you can find me [here](http://flailinginlove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'd also like to take a moment to advertise the fact that Pastles is running a **birthday fest for Iruka**! If you love Iruka and want to write or draw something to celebrate his birthday, you should definitely join! You can find out more information [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Iruka_Birthday_Celebrations_2019/profile).
> 
> Thank you for reading! It's short, but I hoped you liked it! Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated if you did. ♥


End file.
